


Honeymoon

by miniconsuffrage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Season 1, surprise! rhinox and rattrap were married the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/pseuds/miniconsuffrage
Summary: Rattrap had never had an experience spying on someone from a ventilation shaft that didn't lead to something good.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> BW Rarepair Week Day 2 prompt: Eavesdropping
> 
> they kissed twice on screen. wake up sheeple.

_ “—just concerned about what all this means. Has the Tripredacus Council declared war?” _

Rattrap froze where he was. 

He’d had a very good reason for being in the vents. Dinobot had just joined them, and there was no way he trusted the Pred yet—he’d been on his way to spy on him when he almost passed by the room Optimus and Rhinox were talking in.

Dinoboob could wait. Rattrap didn’t want to miss any of the juicy discussion.

_ “It’s hard to tell. Megatron has always been sort of a loose cannon. I’ve read about him before,” _ Rhinox said.  _ “But this has to be the boldest thing he’s ever done.” _

Well, yeah, it’s right there in the name—anyone that willingly takes  _ The _ Megatron’s name as his own is clearly a lunatic. Rattrap thought he might have remembered Rhinox saying something about the Predacon that was trying to restart the war. It hadn’t seemed like a possibility then. Now… Well, if Rattrap could get his hands on a time machine and make it so that none of this ever happened, he would have jumped at the chance. 

_ “And now we have to deal with the mess,” _ Optimus vented.  _ “We were completely unprepared for something like this. The protoforms…” _

_ “We’ll get them sorted. Why don’t you get some rest? Everything is quiet right now, and you need it,”  _ Rhinox said.

_ “It’s the quiet times that worry me,”  _ Optimus muttered.

_ “I have everything here,” _ Rhinox insisted.  _ “I’ll call you if I need you.” _

Optimus hesitated for a moment longer.  _ “Alright,” _ he finally agreed.  _ “Keep me posted.” _

Rattrap heard footsteps, the door opening and closing, and then silence. He almost went on his way, refocused on his original goal.

_ “You can come out now, Rattrap.” _

Rattrap cringed—of course the big guy knew where he was. Unfortunately, he had a sense for these things, the killjoy. Rattrap looked around for the vent opening in the room, and when he found it, dropped down to the floor. “Tada,” he said.

Rhinox had his arms crossed over his chest. “Well?”

“Well what?” Rattrap asked. “If you’d just  _ invite _ me to the adult conversations, I wouldn’t have to sneak around!”

“Maybe if you started acting like one, we would,” Rhinox said.

Rattrap tried to keep matching Rhinox’s stern expression, but it just wasn’t in him. He broke into a smirk. “One of us has to be the fun one,” he said as he sauntered over to Rhinox. He reached up to set a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him expectantly. Rhinox considered him for a moment—as if trying to decide if he thought Rattrap deserved it—then leaned down, allowing Rattrap to press a kiss to his faceplate. “Some honeymoon, huh?”

“You didn’t have to come,” Rhinox reminded him, as he had multiple times in the past, before they’d left.

Rattrap shrugged him off. He complained, for sure, but there was no way in the pit he was going to let Rhinox go off on this thing on his own. Besides, it was  _ supposed _ to be an exploration mission—which Rattrap was choosing to interpret as a vacation. None of them could have predicted the mess it had turned into, and it certainly wasn’t what he’d signed up for, but at least Rhinox wasn’t out here alone. “It’s a good thing I did—you’d all be offline in cycles if it weren’t for me.”

Rhinox actually snorted, which was always a win. “Right,” he said. He took a seat at the computer console in the room. “Why were you in the vents?”

“Why does anyone hang out in vents?” Rattrap asked. “To spy on the Predacon in their midst, of course.”

“Optimus has the situation under control.”

“My aft he does,” Rattrap spat. “He barely knows the guy and he just invited him into our base, where we live. I’ll bet you a hundred shanix he’s reporting back to Megadweeb.”

“We’ll see. But if he is on our side, you probably shouldn’t be antagonizing him,” Rhinox said.

“And if he isn’t, I’ll be able to say I told you so,” Rattrap said.

Rhinox shrugged—he knew he wasn’t going to win this fight. And he hadn’t said as much, but Rattrap was pretty sure he didn’t trust Dinobot either. Who would? Besides their fearless leader, for reasons that were beyond Rattrap’s comprehension. “I’ve got some work to do reprogramming the system to work with the backup parts I’ve had to install. They work, but they’re outdated and the computers don’t recognize them yet.”

“Sounds real boring,” Rattrap commented, watching Rhinox switch on the console and click to the program he was working on. Dinobot was still out there, waiting to be spied on,  _ but _ …

Rattrap ducked under Rhinox’s arm and situated himself in the bigger mech’s lap. 

“Yes?” Rhinox asked, looking down at him.

“Just thought I’d keep you company,” Rattrap said innocently, leaning back into Rhinox’s chest and making himself comfortable. “Don’t want you to get too bored doing your important work.”

“Right,” Rhinox said. Still, Rattrap could hear his fond smile. He refocused on the screen in front of him while Rattrap lounged.

Dinobot would still be around to spy on later. Rattrap had been through a lot of slag lately, and he deserved taking a few mega-cycles to enjoy his vacation. It was hard to believe they’d only crash landed on this planet so recently—and the conjunx ceremony hadn’t been long before that.

“You know, this isn’t that much different than what we’d be doing if we were at home,” Rattrap pointed out.

“You’d be playing video games,” Rhinox said.

Rattrap grinned. “Yeah,” he agreed. That would have made it better. 

Still, this was pretty okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://miniconsuffrage.tumblr.com/post/179797327008/honeymoon-miniconsuffrage-transformers-beast) and [pillowfort link](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/168219)


End file.
